Yomotsu Hirasaka
Yomotsu Hirasaka is the Twelfth Diary Owner. A blind man, Yomotsu is a vigilante who wishes to do good & help those who are in need. Following a unique philosophy of justice, Yomotsu dressed in a mask and spandex outfit , and uses his Justice Diary to find crime and injustice. He is voiced by Yoshihisa Kawahara in the Japanese version of the anime and Ian Sinclair in the English version, the latter of whom also voices Dallas Genoard. Personality Yomotsu is a zany man and one of the more madder of the diary owners. He has a cheery disposition, completely convinced he is a costumed fighter and follows the directions of his diary to the letter in order to perform his own brand of justice and heroics. He believes in the philosophy that "winners are righteous, and losers are evil", namely believing those who can achieve something are heroes, and those who fail are villains. Yomotsu emphasises his vigilante work by wearing a battle costume, seemingly inspired by those from sentai shows such as Power Rangers and Kamen Rider. By performing an eccentric "transformation sequence", Yomotsu puts on his costume, consisting of a black spandex costume, a large transformation belt, a mask made from white cloth, tied over his head with ropes. A large red eye is painted on the mask to make it resemble an eyeball. Yomotsu considers himself an "all-hearing" hero, being blind, and relies on his other senses, namely his enhanced hearing, to perform his acts of heroism. He also follows the superhero tradition of never revealing his secret identity, wearing a paper bag over his head at one point, and even wearing another one under that. However, he is shown not wearing a mask, having dirty brown hair. During his meeting with Muru Muru, Yomotsu admits he believes justice to be a lie, mainly because his attempts to perform good are hampered by his appearance or actions. Diary and Abilities His diary is the Justice Diary, taking the form of an audio recorder which vocally describes his diary's predictions to him. It predicts any form of crime or injustice, whether it be murder to dropped litter. He is shown to be quite intelligent, using his diary's power of hypnotism to manipulate those he targets, putting them in a zombie-like state and under his command. The hypnosis seems to wear off after a short while, or if Yomotsu frees his victims himself. The victims are left with no memory of being brainwashed. His intelligence is demonstrated by how he reveals that the many Diaries have strengths and weaknesses akin to Rock-Paper-Scissors, that is there is one diary with absolute strength over another. Despite being blind he can move normally, like jump from a roof or perform feats like a super-hero entry, which shows he has pyrotechnic knowledge. His hearing sense is arguably his strongest and can listen to things such as a small stone hitting an obstacle and react immediately. He also has some knowledge of bombs as he swallowed one to commit a suicide attack. And seems to have some degree of medical skills, as he removed the damaged eye from Minene Uryu and then patch it. By the end of the series it seems he is also physically strong enough to restrain the fully protected Third. Trivia *Yomotsu's name refers to Pluto, the Roman god of death. His name actually means "Hades", "Pluto", Realm of the Dead" & "The Next World" *In Japanese mythology, his name is a reference to Yomotsu Hirasaka, a slope that descends into Yomi, the underworld. One of the most famous tales about it is Izanagi fails to save Izanami upon seeing her decaying body and flees in disgust. *Yomotsu's outfit parodies super sentai shows such as those from Kamen Rider & Power Rangers. *Yomotsu has a few similarities to Seryu Ubiquitous: **Both are highly delusional and consider themselves heroes of justice despite killing innocent people. **Both have a power to make up for their disabilities, (Yomotsu has enhanced hearing and hypnosis powers to make up for his blindness, while Seryu hides many weapons inside her body). **Both are killed by the male protagonist's pink-haired girlfriend (Yuno and Mine, respectively) and blow themselves up afterwards. Category:Mature Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Vigilante Category:God Wannabe Category:Parody/Homage Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Dimwits